


EAD: Strange Thunder

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Daddy strange, Domestic Avengers, EAD, Emma is a god, Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Author Day, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Fluff, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Superheroes, Superhuman, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen in the MCU, Young Emma Swan, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: This is my offering to Evil Author Day!A Ouat/MCU crossoverAfter fleeing her world, young princess Regina is found by Doctor Strange. He takes her in and trains her in the Mystic Arts while she battles with her own demons and tries to tame a thirst for revenge.Back in New Asgard Princess Emma is trying to decide what kind of hero she wants to be which deems difficult in a world where there are established heroes everywhere she turns.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Emma Swan & Carol Danvers, Emma Swan & Thor, Emma Swan & Valkyrie, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Regina Mills & Stephen Strange, Regina Mills & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	EAD: Strange Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my late offering to Evil Author Day!
> 
> This means that the fate for this fic is a mystery.  
> Will she? wont she?  
> Read at your own risk!
> 
> Notes to clarify: Regina fled her world and ended up in this world where she's raised by Doctor Strange (wanted a little Daddy Strange). She's basically Doctor Strange jr. Emma's in the 2nd chapter I'd written. She's Carol and Valkyrie's kid but Thor and Carol are her bio parents. I literally just wrote this because the idea entertained me and made me chuckle. Not meant to be taken seriously.
> 
> I also changed some things in the MCU and the OUAT universe to suit me( like what i did with Wanda and Fury). Total AU. Oh before you begin! Emma is not in this part and it starts with young Regina. Now, enjoy. :)

One

Regina's bare feet padded lightly against the cold hard ground. She had never seen ground like this, it was solid and jagged like rock but not like the rock and gravel she knew. It was sharp and unforgiving and it felt like the soles of her little feet were bleeding but she couldn't focus on that now. Right now, she needed to find a safe place in a world unknown. She found this village to be quite strange and scary. She was surrounded by blazing lights, images flashing on giant mirrors, speeding carriages with no horses and the sounds that came from them were terrifying. Even more so than a dragon. In fact, the entire place was loud and there were so many people. She had never seen so many people in her life and they were all moving so fast, nearly walking on her. Not a soul stopped to acknowledge the small child right there right under her feet. She wandered around with wide eyes, trying to take everything in, her young heart hammering in her chest, her small frame shaking from both fear of the new frightening world she had ended up in and the rapidly dropping temperature. She hugged herself tighter and distracted herself from her achy feet by studying the people and their strange clothing. She was curious about them but she feared them too much to ask.

Despite it being night time, everything was bright around her and it felt like daytime but when she looked to the sky, it was a soft dark blue. It was so calm, almost familiar except for the lack of stars, but when she looked down, everything was so new and so scary. The tall buildings that went up into the sky, the giant moving paintings on the structures that spoke and played music, the loud honks on the carriages. She also noticed that not all of their carriages were pulled by horses and she wondered if it was magic. A horn honked on a small yellow carriage and she yelped and covered her little ears. It was so loud there and so overwhelming.

She was scared, cold, hungry and tired and she just wanted to go home to her Mommy and Daddy but that was not an option. She no longer has a home or a mommy and daddy. If she went back to where she came from, she would be killed like the others before her. This was her world now. She had to stay until she became old and strong enough to go home and avenge her family. For now, she will stay here. The promise of revenge for a fate unfair that had befallen her parents drove her on. She could not die here so she continued to travel this land in search of food and shelter.

It took a few hours for someone to finally notice the small child wandering the city in the tattered princess dress without shoes. A couple stopped her when the man stepped in front of her. Annoyed and tired, Regina looked up at the man who was smiling down at her with concerned eyes.

"Hi there." Said the man lowering himself so he could look her in her eyes. She looked into his. They were brown like her daddy's. "Are you okay?"

Regina's hands came down from her ears and she brought them in front of her. She fidgeted as she looked at the stranger. He had dark make up around his eyes, lots of piercings all over his face and tattoos on his neck, he reminded her of a pirate. His girlfriend was similar with the addition of green hair cut into a bob. Regina got a bit excited upon seeing her. A fairy. A fairy can help her.

"I'm Regina." She said to her, "I... I'm lost. My home was overrun with villagers and they killed my parents. It's just me now. Can you help me?"

The woman's face took on one of confusion and worry. "Where are you from?"

"Misthaven." Regina answered. She saw the people's confusion. All of her kind knew of Misthaven. That was the birthplace of magic. This woman was not a fairy at all. In fact, she was an imposter! Fear overcame the child and she began backing away from the people. This woman was probably hired by the villagers to destroy her -the last of her kind. 

"Where is that?" The man asked, reaching for the child. "Europe?"

"Then how would she had gotten here?" The woman asked. "Maybe she's confused. She is very young."

When they turned back to her. Regina whimpered and ran off. Her little legs going as fast as they could. 

"Hey, kid!" The man shouted. 

Regina didn't stop, she just kept on running, trying to get somewhere safe. She looked back and found them chasing her. She panicked and started running frantically, weaving through the crowd. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage as she searched for a place to hide. She turned a corner and sped up but her feet were hurting from hitting the hard cold concrete and she was growing tired, having walked for so long without food or water. She couldn't focus on this though. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to burn. 

"Hey!" She heard the man and woman shouting.

She ran past a few people standing around dressed in blue uniforms. They watched her in confusion as she passed them. She made it to the end of another block and looked back to see if the man and woman were still pursuing her. They had stopped so she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She watched them with a furrowed brow as they spoke to the uniformed people then pointed at her. She gasped when those people began coming towards her as well. A panicked whimper escaped her throat and she took off running again with the people chasing her. She turned the corner, still looking for a place to hide. If only she could find a space so small that they couldn't fit into. That would be perfect. She glanced back over her shoulder and could see them gaining on her. She gasped when she saw a route of escape, she made a decision and darted into an alley. It was dark and scary but it was less scary than being burned alive. She kept running until she came to a gate at the end. 

"No!" She cried as she grabbed and shook it. She tried to move it or teleport to the other side but she hadn't learned that. She was helpless. She whimpered and shook it again as tears built up and poured down her chubby cheeks.

"There she is!" A male voice shouted. She spun around and watched as the people closed in on her. They found her and she was trapped with no place to go. Her eyes darted from side to side rapidly, trying to find a way to evade them. 

"Hi!" Said one of the uniformed women. "Are you lost, sweetie?"

"I need a place to stay until I can find work." Regina said softly. She raised her hands in defense. "I don't want any trouble."

"You're too little to work." The woman said with a smile. "Why don't you come with me? We'll help you."

Regina observed the people before her. She was vastly outnumbered and she knew nothing of them. They were not magical and she could sense that. Her mother always told her not to trust non-magical beings. She scrunched her little face and shook her head. "No. Leave me alone." She pleaded as she stepped back, pressing herself flat against the gate. "I do not want nor need your help."

"You are so adorable. How old are you?" The woman asked.

"Five and a half." Regina said proudly. "I am a big girl and can take care of myself."

"Oh, you are a big girl." She gasped. She extended her hand to Regina. "Why don't you just come with me? It will be fine. I'm a police officer."

When Regina didn't budge, the adult began inching closer and closer. Regina looked around frantically, searching for a path of escape but dread came over her when she realized that she was completely trapped and at the mercy of these strangers. She extended her hand to the woman. "No! Stop. Leave me be!"

"I can't leave you here." She insisted. "Sweetie, I will take you somewhere safe."

Regina's hand started glowing a bright purple. The other people's eyes widened and reflected the glow. "Uh, Kate." Said one of the men dressed in a uniform like hers.

"I see it." She hissed over her shoulder. She kept her eyes on Regina. "It's okay, sweetie. I won't hurt you. Come on. Lower your hand. Let's go to the station so we can figure out what you are."

Regina gasped at that and her eyes widened. They wanted to torture her and hurt her like they had done to so many before her. Not her and not today. The woman was only a few inches away from her now. Regina tried to be civil. She did but her life was at stake. These people were going to take her and execute her. She wouldn't allow that, especially since her parents and the rest of her people died to ensure that she lived to preserve their species. This was all on her now and she needed to do what was necessary to make sure that their sacrifice was not in vain.

She inhaled and shut her eyes. With the power of her ancestors and all that came before her, with the fire of passion and rage flowing through her blood, she drew her arm back and thrust it forward; A blast of purple light shot from it. The force of power hit the adults and sent them sailing backward out of the alley. She used that opportunity to walk out back onto the street. She could hear the screams of the other humans as they tried to get out of the way of the destruction.

"Regina!" Shouted Kate as her companions tried to pull themselves up off the ground. "Stop it! Stand down and come with us."

Regina tilted her head and she observed how weak these mortals were. How pathetic and fragile they were. "No!" She screamed as she stomped her foot. The ground shook underneath her and people started screaming and running in different directions until that street was clear. "I don't want to!" She screamed and that caused the ground to shake again. Store Windows blew outward, shattered glass flying everywhere and the car alarms started going off. The officers and the two people before ran and ducked behind a car, cowering before the child's wrath and might.

"We will be forced to fire." Kate shouted. "Don't make me. I don't want to hurt you, kid!" 

Regina looked at her and screamed, the sound tinged with pure anger and pain. She just wanted a snack and a nap and cuddles from her parents but she couldn't have that. She would never have that again. She was so hurt and angry that she didn't even know what to do. She leaped into the air and hovered a few feet above the ground, her hair flying around her as she glowed a purple.

She could see the fear in the adults' eyes. She smirked at the way the tables have turned; they didn't like being afraid. She raised her hand and balled it into a fist then just like that the ground shook, a large crack forming in it. She then threw her hands forward, forcing the car to topple onto its side. The adults narrowly escaped as it nearly crushed them. Regina reached out that same hand and lifted the car with her powers, she raised it high in the air then threw it at them. They scattered and it rolled across the street into a store, destroying the entire front of the building.

The cops stood before her and drew her guns, holding them on her. Regina did not know what those devices were but she knew that they were weapons. Kate already said that she would harm her.

"Regina... please." Kate breathed out as she pulled herself up off the ground. "Stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"That's a lie!" Regina cried, her tiny voice breaking with emotion. She conjured a fireball that glowed purple and silver. "You want to burn me like you did mommy and daddy!" She raised her hand and she could see the fear in all their eyes. She didn't care though. None of the mortals showed any mercy to her kind. She cocked her small arm back, preparing to throw it but something caught her eye, distracting her.

A portal opened, outlined by golden sparks. Through it, she could see what appeared to be the foyer of a house. She furrowed her dark eyebrows and stared as a man stepped through the portal. He was tall with dark hair cut neatly and the same went for his facial hair. He had white strips on either side of his hair. The man was dressed in blue but he was wearing a red cloak over it and yellow gloves. She found that odd. What surprised her even more was that he was using magic. 

He walked over to the police officers and the two civilians. They actually looked relieved to see him but before they could speak, he did.

"You have guns pointed at a toddler?" The man asked dryly, he seemed quite annoyed and unimpressed. "Come on, the kid is like three."

"I'm five!" Regina cried in protest. She wasn't a baby.

He looked at her. "Five, huh?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Regina nodded. The man let out a sigh and shook his head. "You must admit that this is not five-year-old behavior. Use your words, honey."

Regina pouted. That hurt her feelings.

"Does that seem like a regular five-year-old?" Asked one of the uniformed men.

The man looked at her then back to him. "Yes. She looks like a poorly behaved but frightened five-year-old. They have temper tantrums. Get over yourselves."

"We don't know what she is." Said another. "She could destroy us. We've seen worse things!"

The man raised a finger. He walked over to Regina without an ounce of fear. He looked at her then raised a brow. "What's your name, Princess?"

"Regina." She answered.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Regina." He said with a dip of his head. "I am Doctor Stephen Strange." He gestured to himself. "And this is Wong." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. The man behind him waved.

"Hello Regina." Said his companion.

Regina poked out her bottom lip. "Oh."

"Okay sweetheart...." Stephen said firmly. "Why don't you come on down so I can help you?"

Regina liked him but she didn't know if she could trust him. "Do you know magic?"

He opened his mouth as if he was going to correct her but instead he nodded. "Something like that." 

"Are you a sorcerer?" Regina asked. 

"Something like that." Was his response again.

Regina nodded. "I'm a sorceress." She told him, quietly. She was still unsure of him.

"I see you are quite powerful, Regina. Maybe we can talk about it over some milk and cookies?" 

Regina looked unsure. "I'm scared." She confessed.

Doctor Strange nodded. "I know. This is scary but don't worry. I will not let anything happen to you."

Regina looked into his eyes. Although stoic, she could tell that he was genuine. "Alright."

She extinguished the fireball and began gracefully lowering herself to the ground until her feet touched the concrete. He walked over to her and bent forward, "Hello, my little troublemaker," He said gently. "Let's get you somewhere warm." He reached out, placing his hands under her arms then lifted her up. Holding her in one arm, he began carrying her towards the portal. He stopped and turned to the officers, "See? All you had to do was offer her cookies."

At that, they stepped into the portal and Wong closed it behind them. They ended up inside of a house. The foyer was huge and there was a grand staircase behind them. Regina noticed that it was beautiful and warm. Oh so warm. Just like the man. She felt so safe there in his arms. It had been so long since she felt safe.

"Let’s get you those cookies." Doctor Strange said and he started carrying her off. They passed people along the way. Most of them stared at Regina curiously and others smiled and waved. 

They stepped into a bright room. She looked around as Stephen set her down at a counter.

"Regina," he said as if reading her mind. "I know that you will like to explore but I need you to remain seated for a bit so I could ask you a few questions."

Regina gave him a big nod. He patted her on the shoulder then walked off. He came around to the opposite side of the counter and leaned on it. Regina looked into his eyes. She could see the sparks of magic in his gaze and she quite liked it.

"Would you like some sugar cookies?" He asked. Just then a plate appeared in front of her with cookies. Regina giggled. 

"You are a sorcerer!" Regina said happily. The man nodded his head then pointed beside the plate where a cup of milk appeared. Regina was so excited at this. She found someone like her in this world. "I didn't know that there are others like me left."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"May I have butter cookies instead?" She asked so sweetly. The man standing behind Stephen laughed. The cookies changed to butter cookies. Regina picked it up and took a bite.

"Regina, I need you to focus." Stephen said firmly but not harshly.

Regina nodded and gave him her attention. "Yes, Mr. Strange."

"Can we keep her?" Wong said. "She's lost and so small."

"And powerful." Said Stephen. "Regina, where do you come from?"

"Misthaven." Regina answered. 

"And that's another planet?"

Regina shook her head. "It's another realm."

Stephen hummed as he nodded his head. "What's it like?"

"It's beautiful and green. The sun is always bright. There are fairies, elves, unicorns and so much more!"

Stephen nodded. "Sounds incredible."

Regina felt saddened. She loved her home. "I loved it."

"Can you go back?" He asked.

Regina shook her head. "My mommy and daddy sent me here to protect me. They're dead now. I'm all alone."

Stephen's face became sympathetic. "What happened?"

"My world, although beautiful, has a dark history. It was abundant with magic and sorcerers and sorceresses. We lived amongst humans and they found us helpful. Until one day, an evil sorcerer called the Dark One decided that we were better than humans and they should bow to us. He reigned a terrible fate upon the humans, enslaving them. This went on for centuries until they had enough, thus, starting an uprising. Although immortal, they found a way to kill him. They didn't stop there though. They slowly began killing off all of the magical practitioners. The rest went into hiding but were found and executed. My parents hid away but they found us. I had to watch them burn my mother. My father pushed me through a portal before they could get me."

Stephen fell silent and just stared at her. His eyes studied her then he sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"My Daddy is dead," Regina stated. It was like this was the first time she realized it.

"I know, Regina." Stephen said softly. "Let me ask you, why didn't your parents use the portal?"

"Someone had to stay behind and destroy it. My mommy got it to work just as they found us. She distracted them so my daddy could run away with me but they followed us." Regina explained and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. "They loved me. They saved me. I miss them."

That was what broke her. She covered her face and started sobbing, each one rocking her small frame.

"Okay..." the man said as he came around the table. He lowered himself so he could look up at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Regina. You went through something traumatic, you lost your parents and you were alone and scared."

Regina removed her hands from her cheeks. She was still whimpering and her bottom lip was trembling. "I miss them. I'm all alone."

"You're not, Regina." He said. "I found you so that makes you my responsibility."

"Well, you don't seem too eager." Wong muttered sarcastically.

Regina looked at him, then Stephen. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be a..." Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose then exhaled deeply. "Regina, you will not be a burden. You will stay here with me. I will raise you, teach you and protect you. I will like to train you as well as give you the affection you deserve."

"In other words you're cute and we want to keep you." A woman said as she entered the room. She smiled and waved. "Hi."

"This is Wanda Maximoff." Stephen said waving a hand at her. "Wanda, this Regina."

"Hi Regina, you are adorable." She said with a smile. 

"She is." Wong chuckled.

"Are you a sorceress?" Regina asked.

She raised a hand and ribbons of a red glow danced from her fingertips. Regina's eyes widened and amazement took over her features. "Something like that." the woman answered. 

"Is she your wife?" Regina asked Stephen.

"No!" He and Wanda said at the same time.

"He's married to the Mystic Arts." Wong provided.

Regina made a face. "Is that what you call magic here?"

"I would say so." Stephen said. He gave Regina a small smile. "So, what do you say, kid? Stay a while?"

Regina looked at the adults. They all were watching her with hopeful eyes. She smiled. "Okay."

Stephen sighed in relief as Wanda clapped her hands together while Wong sighed in relief. 

"Finish up your cookies." Stephen patted her on the shoulder. "We're all looking forward to having you here."

His cloak flew off his shoulders and right up to Regina. Regina stared in disbelief at the enchanted piece of outerwear. She had never seen anything like it. It reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. It then tickled under her chin. She giggled. It then turned her around in the chair so that she was facing the table. When she giggled again, it tapped her cheek. She wasn't too concerned. She was raised by magical parents. She had seen stranger things. She liked it though. 

Doctor Strange walked over to the other two adults. Regina ate her cookies as she listened to them. Wanda and Stephen moved closer to Wong who was leaned up against the opposite counter. The cloak fussed over Regina some more. It appeared to like her. She looked at it and smiled. It snuggled up to her before draping itself across her shoulders, in a hug.

"How old is she?" She heard Wanda ask.

"She's five." Stephen answered.

"Her vocabulary is very advanced." Wanda noted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I figure her upbringing called for her to be advanced. Being young and naive could cause her death apparently." Stephen explained. "She also appears to be some sort of royalty."

The other two nodded. "So, she has powers?" Wanda asked.

Stephen hummed the affirmative. "You should have seen her on the street. It was fascinating and impressive. I think if I train her... if we train her... she could do great, wonderful things. The world would have one more defender."

"An Avenger." Wanda said with a small smile then cast a glance at Regina.

"Yeah. That too." Stephen agreed. He rubbed a hand over his face. "That reminds me, I bet we should be expecting a visit from Mr. Fury or one of his worker bees."

Wanda nodded in agreement. "Likely. They wouldn't want to take her or anything, right?"

Stephen shook his head. "I'll just tell him I'm responsible for her."

The other two nodded. 

"I finished my cookies!" Regina announced proudly. Stephen turned to her.

"You did! Very good." He said heading back toward her. "Would you like a bath?"

Regina knew she needed one. She had been traveling around all day and she felt filthy. She nodded. "Yes."

"I will help her." Wanda offered. 

"Is that okay?" Stephen asked. Regina nodded. 

Wanda smiled then walked over to where Regina was sitting. She then put her hands under Regina's arms and picked her up. She balanced her on her hip. "Bath then bed?"

Stephen nodded. "Makes sense. She's had a night."

Regina nodded in agreement. She did and day.

"Come on, Regina." Wanda whispered to her.

She started carrying Regina out of the kitchen but Stephen stopped them.

"Um, Regina?" He said, Wanda stopped and turned to him so he could address the child. "You are safe here. Nothing will happen to you. I give you my word." 

She believed him. She knew she could trust him. With a nod of her head she said, "Alright. Thank you."

The man dipped his head in acknowledgment while the cloak waved at her.

Regina waved back at it then she was carried out of the room. 

* * *

Regina was unsure if she was more fascinated with the electricity or the running water. She also found that she liked the bubbles in her bath and couldn't stop playing with them. She wished her parents could see this wonderful place. She wished that her parents knew that she was safe. It saddened her that they couldn't and she stopped playing. She frowned and looked up at Wanda. 

The woman hummed softly and touched her hair. "It's okay, Regina. We will take care of you."

She sniffed. "I miss them so much."

"I understand." Wanda said softly. "I lost my parents and my brother... and... Vision. I almost lost everyone."

Regina became even sadder. This woman was nice. She didn't deserve to lose so much. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She gave her a small reassuring smile. "What I'm saying is that you aren't alone, you have us. We will be your family. Of course, you will miss your parents but, if you remember them, they will never really be gone."

The thing about Wanda was that she revealed who she was. There were no personas or masks. Regina could tell that this is who she was. She appreciated that and it made her trust her so her words held weight. "Alright."

Wanda nodded. "Ready to wash your hair?"

Regina nodded. She closed her eyes as the woman shampooed her hair. She giggled when she scratched her scalp. Her hair was then rinsed. 

Regina played a bit longer in the bath but then she yawned so hard, she almost fell over. 

"You ready to get out?" The woman asked with a chuckle.

Regina yawned again then nodded. She was very sleepy and she could fall asleep right there.

Wanda hummed with a nod. "Appears so. Bedtime?"

Regina laughed. "Yes. Where will I sleep?"

"I'm sure we can find a place for you." 

Regina nodded. She was then helped out of the bathtub and wrapped in a big fluffy towel. She was then cuddled which she really liked. The woman then picked her up. When they emerged from the bathroom, they were greeted by Stephen's cloak. 

"I'll put her in my room for now until we find a place for her." Wanda told it. It gave her a salute then it flew away, possibly to pass the information along. Regina giggled at its antics. "Yeah, that thing is odd."

"I like it." Regina declared as she was carried down the hallway. "It's funny."

"You're five so I would imagine." Wanda teased her. 

Regina shook her head at the jab. Wanda patted her back as they came to a room. She opened the door and carried her inside. She then walked over to the bed and sat Regina on the edge of it. It was so comfy and only made Regina want to sleep even more. Wanda walked over to a dresser and after a moment, she pulled out a shirt then returned to the bed.

"You are very small but this should do for now. Stephen and I will get you new clothes tomorrow." She said more so to herself. She stopped in front of her. "Towel off and arms up."

Regina did as she was told. The woman then slid the shirt on her. It was definitely too big. It was like a dress. It was better than her tattered dress, that's for sure and it smelled nice. 

"Okay?"

Regina nodded. "Yes!"

"Very good." Wanda said gently. "Bed. Let's go." She walked around the bed and pulled the crimson red sheets back. "Come on."

Regina crawled over and slid under the covers. Wanda covered her up and tucked her in. Regina smiled up at her. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Regina."

"Can you stay?" Regina asked quietly. "My Daddy stays with me until I fall asleep."

Wanda smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Regina noticed that just like Stephen, she never really smiles. It's always little half-smiles as if they were to smile, their faces will crack. 

"Of course." Wanda answered in a whisper.

She watched the woman beside her until her eyelids became too heavy. She fought off sleep for as long as she could but eventually, she gave in, feeling safe for the first time she could remember.

* * *

Regina awoke the next morning a bit disoriented but she quickly remembered where she was. She glanced at the edge of the bed to find Wanda gone. That made sense. She didn't expect her to stay all night. She stayed until she fell asleep so she was thankful for that. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes with her little fists then stretched with a yawn.

"Ah, you're awake." Regina recognized Stephen's voice. She looked over to find him in a large armchair by the window with a large book in his lap. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Regina said sleepily. "Where is Wanda?"

"Wanda is handling some things but she and I went to buy some clothes for you." He motioned to the end of the bed where there were a couple of shopping bags.

Regina eyed them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He stood up then and placed the book in the chair. "Regina, I want you to understand that you are safe here as long as you're under my protection. That means that no one can harm you. Which also means that it is okay for you to be a normal five-year-old."

Regina nodded. She thought she was normal. "What's a normal five year old?"

"I mean, that you can play and eat cookies. You can run around and sing at the top of your lungs. Have a childhood." he explained. "You're safe now."

Regina nodded her understanding. "Alright."

He nodded as well. "We bought you a few toys as well because we didn't know what you like to play with."

He picked up one of the bags and emptied the contents. There were dolls, teddy bears, building blocks, puzzles, coloring books and crayons, play dough, and many other items. There was another thing in a box that read, 'tablet'.

Regina smiled. "I like all of those. But what's that?" She pointed to the box. The man picked it up. "A tablet. I'll have Wanda show you how to use it."

Regina nodded. "Interesting."

There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" the man asked.

It creaked open and in came Wong. The child waved and he waved back. "Morning Regina."

"Morning." She said happily.

He dipped his head then turned to Stephen. "Fury is here." 

Stephen looked very annoyed. "I'm parenting."

"He's demanding." Wong insisted. "Wanda is down there but he wants to see you."

Stephen rolled his eyes then sighed. "Fine. Let me help her first."

The man nodded then stepped aside. He waved an arm. "Please do."

Stephen picked up another bag. He reached into it and pulled out a cute white pinafore skirt with tiny kittens and rainbows printed all over it. "This is my favorite. Wanda didn't care for it but I think you'll look... well, like a five-year-old."

"Cute is what he means," Wong stated simply. Regina wrinkled her nose at him and giggled. She then looked up at Stephen and smiled.

Doctor Strange waved a finger at her. "Stop it." And for the first time, she heard him chuckle, it was little and brief but it was something. He laid the skirt out then laid out a long-sleeved lavender shirt. "There you go." 

"Shoes." Wong reminded him.

Doctor Strange reached into the bag and pulled out a rectangular box. He left it next to the outfit. He added a pair of stockings to it. "There are other personal items in there. Put those on before your clothes. This bag." He handed her another bag. "You can dress yourself, right?"

"I'm five." Regina reminded him in a very sassy tone.

"Right." Stephen clapped his hands together. "Okay, so I'll be downstairs. Come down if you like."

Regina nodded. "Okay."

He patted her on the head then swept out of the room. Wong dipped his head then left as well. Regina climbed out of bed and walked over to the clothes. She stared at them. She remembered what Stephen said. She looked in the bag and pulled out a pair of bloomers. She then pulled out a tank top.

She then proceeded to dress. She found the stockings to be easier than the shirt and dress but she figured it out. She then put the white shoes on. That was easier said than done. She found that Stephen had laid out hairbows as well. She didn't know how to put them in herself. She'd ask him. This world was so odd. She had so many clothes on but they were comfortable. She started to leave the room but then something caught her eye. It was a plush swan on the bed. It had a gold crown on its head. Something about it drew her to it. She picked it up and took it with her. 

She slipped out of the room then set off in search of her guardian. So far it was safe to say that she liked him. There was something about him. Even though he seemed to be very stoic, he did care. Most importantly they were all sorcerers and sorceresses here. She didn't have to worry about any of them turning on her and hurting her. 

She walked the quiet halls, the tap of her little shoes echoing around her. She came to a staircase then she descended it. 

When she reached the bottom floor, a woman stopped before her then pointed to a room. Regina nodded and thanked her. She walked to it and with a flick of her wrist the door flew open with her magic. The chattering stopped and the adults turned to her. Wanda smiled as soon as she saw her but Regina was more distracted by the two new people in the room.

"Regina, do you need help with your hair?" Wanda asked, pulling her attention. She opened her hand for the bows. "Come here."

Regina walked over to her all the while keeping her eye on the two new people. Sensing her concern, Stephen began introductions.

"Regina, this is Nick Fury." He said motioning to the man sitting across from him with the eye patch. There was a woman standing next to his chair. "And this is Maria Hill."

Regina dipped her head to them. She didn't trust them. She headed to Wanda and handed her the bows. The woman instructed her to turn around. Regina did so and watched the two people staring at her.

Wanda combed her fingers through her hair, loosening her curls then she began braiding it into a French braid.

"She's the one who tore up midtown Manhattan?" Fury asked in disbelief.

Stephen nodded. "But she felt scared and threatened. We went over this."

"No." Hill said, shaking her head. "She's a baby. Are we sure she's alone?" 

"She's alone. She's the last of her kind." Stephen said. "She's powerful. More powerful than anyone or anything I've ever seen."

"Only if we had her for Thanos." Maria muttered.

"Yes, well, she wasn't born yet thankfully. The child soldier thing isn't appealing to me." Doctor Strange pointed out.

"Are we sure that we should have someone that powerful on our world?" Fury cut in. "She could be a villain. Wipe us all out in one goddamn night." 

"She's not evil. " Stephen argued.

"And you know this how?" Fury threw back.

"Look at her," Wanda said as she finished the braid and put a bow at the end. "Does she look evil?"

"Cute can still be evil." Argued Hill. "Have you seen the Omen? The Bad Seed?"

"She's not evil." Stephen said rubbing a over his face. "I will vouch for her."

Fury relented. "Fine. So what are we doing with her? We could take her and train her with us."

"No, I'm keeping her. She will be raised as a normal child and trained in her powers as a hobby. She needs a childhood. She's never had one. I will ensure that she does." Stephen said abruptly.

"So you're responsible for her." Fury reasoned. "When she has a temper tantrum again and destroys all of New York, you will take responsibility?"

"That will not happen again and if it should, yes." Was his response. 

Regina went over to him and climbed into his lap. She rested her head on his chest. He put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Well, congratulations, dad, it's a girl." Fury said as he stood from the chair. "You plan to adopt her, right?"

"How?" Strange asked. "She's not even of this--"

"Leave that to us." Fury said. "Just make sure she doesn't treat New York like a lego set again."

"Done." Said Stephen firmly.

Fury nodded and started heading for the door. His associate stopped in front of Regina and waved. Regina waved back at her. That made the woman smile.

"Just be a good girl and you'll be fine." She told her.

Regina nodded. Hill winked at her then headed out behind her boss. They turned and looked at the group one last time then left the room. Regina looked up at Stephen.

"That's settled. You're here to stay." He said, "He's right though. No more destroying city blocks."

Regina nodded. "Promise."

There was a little rumbling from Regina's tummy causing the child to giggle. "What was that?" The man asked, sounding amused.

"My tummy." Regina giggled.

"What?" Stephen asked. "Is there a monster in there? Did you eat a monster?"

Regina pouted. "No!"

Stephen still looked amused but still no smile. "Are you hungry?" 

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Okay then." Stephen stood with Regina still in his arms. "Let's get you some food."

"Yay!" Regina said happily.

The man laughed softly as he carried her out of the room. The other two followed, she looked back and smiled at them. Although Regina missed her parents, she could admit that she would like it there. It was nice to find a safe place after all this time. She just hoped she would stay there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thanks for reading. :)


End file.
